welcometothewolfdenfandomcom-20200214-history
The Wolf Den Wiki:Chat/Logs/11 August 2018
23:19-07 /me eyes narrow 23:19-20 :O 23:19-24 /me gasps 23:19-34 ~ Aquarius the Seawing Prince has joined the chat ~ 23:20-04 Hey Vaati are you on the uss George Washington? 23:20-15 ~ Aquarius the Seawing Prince has joined the chat ~ 23:20-30 /me waits for response 23:21-00 Hello 23:21-09 @Vaati 23:21-10 anyone there? 23:21-15 hmmm? 23:21-39 ^^^ What aquarius said 23:21-44 ~ Shardbreaker553 has joined the chat ~ 23:21-47 o/ 23:22-16 \o 23:22-59 @all what is your weather for now? 23:22-59 Hi Shard 23:23-45 i watched an episode of riverdale and chat is huge 23:23-53 No, I'm not on the USS George Washington 23:24-08 @Shard clear skies with drifting clouds over a warm sunset 23:24-16 ~ Garydeansonic has joined the chat ~ 23:24-18 Oh, hey 23:24-18 Ridley... 23:24-27 hio/ 23:24-40 /me eyes also narrow 23:24-46 ~ Garydeansonic has left the chat ~ 23:25-00 much narrowness 23:25-13 Why do you think crocodiles are green 23:25-33 @echo a thunderstorm with crazy weather 23:25-37 nuuu 23:25-43 that happened to me yesterday 23:25-50 @Mistral camo flaage 23:26-02 but they can also be brown 23:26-06 Yeah that makes sense 23:26-08 Yeah 23:26-14 why do you think? 23:26-20 ~ Dewdrop the Suchomimus has left the chat ~ 23:26-29 ~ GlamorousSneaking has joined the chat ~ 23:26-45 Because they ate to much grass 23:26-56 Also apparently alligators are primarily black 23:27-02 @mistral they rolled themselves in green food dye 23:27-18 they just felt like being green, i guess 23:27-30 they live in rivers of algae and got algae stain 23:27-43 @Mistral there are blue alligators 23:27-45 P.s it's my hatching day 23:27-47 it aint easy being green 23:27-53 @Shard HAPPY HATCHING DAY 23:28-08 Yep 23:28-16 Also HAPPY HATCHING DAY 23:28-23 I hope you get a crocodile 23:28-40 /me gets baby croc 23:28-50 wooooo 23:29-10 make sure it has a big enough habitat 23:29-18 ~ GlamorousSneaking has left the chat ~ 23:29-31 ~ GlamorousSneaking has joined the chat ~ 23:30-01 ~ GlamorousSneaking has left the chat ~ 23:30-03 ~ GlamorousSneaking has joined the chat ~ 23:30-16 and enough food 23:30-30 aaannndddd can someone ask me for some art requests 23:30-44 aaaaannnddd can someone ask me for some coding requests 23:30-51 @shard art request please 23:30-52 gtg, bye guys 23:30-53 @echo it does 23:30-58 I could use a pfp 23:30-59 bye @feather 23:31-04 bye 23:31-04 Bye feather 23:31-09 @Feather BYYEE 23:31-22 ~ Feather the Everywing has left the chat ~ 23:31-35 /me pokes Shard 23:32-02 /me fires a plasma breath at mist 23:32-02 ~ GlamorousSneaking has left the chat ~ 23:32-06 wait 23:32-11 ~ GlamorousSneaking has joined the chat ~ 23:32-14 Gosh darnit not this its too early 23:32-14 'we shouldn't do this' veronica and archie 23:32-17 2 seconds later 23:32-19 kisses 23:32-20 Fine 23:32-32 /me places barrier between titan and mistral 23:32-50 /me pokes mist then titan 23:32-50 /me throws his crown at titan 23:32-56 HAHA 23:32-58 FOOL 23:32-58 /me pokes back 23:33-03 I HAVE A SHEILD BREAKING MOVE 23:33-04 ~ GlamorousSneaking has left the chat ~ 23:33-18 ~ GlamorousSneaking has joined the chat ~ 23:33-31 /me retreats into their bunker 23:33-47 ~ GlamorousSneaking has left the chat ~ 23:33-49 ~ GlamorousSneaking has joined the chat ~ 23:34-08 Wait, Titan what Ridley skin are you gonna use? 23:34-25 /me grabs shard's tail 23:34-27 :3 23:34-36 Probobly the classic one 23:35-07 /me scratches vaati 23:35-12 If I was to main Ridley, I would use the red one. 23:35-14 ow 23:35-24 I would us all of them 23:35-25 /me licks his wound 23:35-25 and my tail is pointy 23:35-36 /me walks into main 23:35-44 uh 23:35-48 what happened? 23:35-50 wth cole sprouse got hotter 23:36-02 all kinds of things Glow 23:36-12 okie 23:36-17 Oh course, we havent seen any King K. Rool skins yet 23:36-39 this is smash bros? 23:36-53 /me pulls a sword 23:36-59 (knife) 23:37-00 Yep 23:37-03 brb 23:37-09 Okay 23:37-17 Echo who are you maining 23:37-32 n o n e 23:37-41 i am not as much a fan as you two 23:37-45 /me backs away from Shard 23:37-48 I'm sorry 23:37-52 ~ Shardbreaker553 has left the chat ~ 23:38-07 @mistral why did I read "who are you maiming" 23:38-23 I know who I MAIMING 23:38-28 XD 23:41-32 chat died, again 23:41-34 ..Its ridley 23:41-41 wrong 23:41-44 who is ridley? 23:41-55 cause I'm samus aran 23:41-56 the new smash bros character 23:42-08 /me shoots down Ridley 23:42-13 ~ Aquarius the Seawing Prince has left the chat ~ 23:42-13 ~ Aquarius the Seawing Prince has joined the chat ~ 23:42-19 ~ Aquarius the Seawing Prince has joined the chat ~ 23:42-50 So you are on my side! Let us team up to kill Titan as Ridley. 23:42-50 ~ VaatiBolas has left the chat ~ 23:42-51 ~ VaatiBolas has joined the chat ~ 23:43-22 TITAN, WHY DID YOU CHOOSE THE DARK SIDE? 23:43-29 they have cookies 23:43-40 XD 23:43-43 Ah yes, King K. Rool, and samus, teaming up, the legendary duo 23:44-00 /me snatches the cookies and seals themself in their bunker 23:44-27 ~ Drizzle The SeaWing1 has joined the chat ~ 23:44-33 Heylooooooo 23:44-35 Hi Drizzle 23:44-37 \o 23:44-40 o/ 23:44-41 o/ 23:44-46 ~ Garydeansonic has joined the chat ~ 23:44-51 /me is totally not a NightWing 23:44-59 x3 23:45-16 ~ Garydeansonic has left the chat ~ 23:45-20 don't worry, I don't have mind reading or foresight 23:45-37 But, arent you the wind sage? 23:45-39 I just know how to figure everything out :3 23:46-32 You cant beat chain tho. 23:46-40 X3 23:46-51 right, cause he's super OP 23:47-07 he has a gun 23:47-12 even though the guy said, NO OP CHARACTERS! 23:47-32 oh no a rock! 23:47-39 Honestly, candy was so much more op. 23:47-45 true 23:47-51 *Dies* 23:48-42 I liked all the nintendo references and how it mainly used a Kirby Right Back At Ya story 23:49-13 /me eats mist 23:49-35 ~ Scarabthesandwing111 has joined the chat ~ 23:49-38 /me blasts Titan's stomach so that Mistral can get out 23:50-08 Man i haven't seen krbay in years i need to rewatch it 23:50-16 ~ Aquarius the Seawing Prince has left the chat ~ 23:50-20 ~ Aquarius the Seawing Prince has joined the chat ~ 23:50-27 lol, yeah, Kirby did make a great show 23:50-44 ~ Shardbreaker553 has joined the chat ~ 23:50-48 ~ Shardbreaker553 has joined the chat ~ 23:51-15 I still remember most of the episodes, and I know that Kirby Star Allies is making some of the characters from the show canon 23:51-32 guys 23:51-34 They brought in Yggy woods 23:51-35 a bad storm is coming 23:51-37 oof 23:51-39 so if I suddenly leave 23:51-44 thats why 23:51-45 ok Titan 23:51-46 How bad? Is it Red? 23:51-54 oh man rip, storms suck 23:52-04 Yeah that miiverse thread was amazing 23:52-05 mine is yellow 23:52-15 /me nods 23:52-34 the cringe was hilarious 23:52-39 X3 23:52-40 I got nothing 23:52-42 ~ Aquarius the Seawing Prince has left the chat ~ 23:52-43 ~ Aquarius the Seawing Prince has joined the chat ~ 23:52-45 /me curls her tail around her talons gracefully and gazes at chat with interest 23:52-47 The ultimate power 23:53-16 Glow, did you ever watch the Kirby TV show? 23:53-23 That story actually had a deeper meaning to it, rather than just some unintentional cringe. 23:53-33 ~ Aquarius the Seawing Prince has left the chat ~ 23:53-36 Yes I know Mistral 23:53-37 No, Vaati 23:53-44 awww, oh well 23:54-00 ~ Garydeansonic has joined the chat ~ 23:54-04 Oh really 23:54-31 ~ Garydeansonic has left the chat ~ 23:54-41 ~ Proud-Dust has left the chat ~ 23:54-43 ~ Proud-Dust has joined the chat ~ 23:55-02 ~ Darkspark101 has joined the chat ~ 23:55-03 /me narrowes eyes 23:55-19 /me does a staring contest with Shard 23:55-20 Sup, Darkspark. 23:55-44 ~ Scarabthesandwing111 has left the chat ~ 23:55-48 ~ Scarabthesandwing111 has joined the chat ~ 23:56-03 /me keeps on glaring at vaati 23:56-18 ~ Scarabthesandwing111 has left the chat ~ 23:56-36 I'm sorry Shard, I didn't mean to annoy you, but you scratched me 23:56-51 /me looks apologetic 23:56-53 ~ Scarabthesandwing111 has joined the chat ~ 23:57-33 ~ Scarabthesandwing111 has left the chat ~ 23:57-48 /me throws a pillow 23:58-01 /me STILL glares at vaati,"fine" 23:58-08 /me throws another pillow 23:58-19 My mom didn't get the book I wanted from the library because she didn't have her card ;-; 23:58-23 nuuuu 23:58-27 rip 23:58-27 ~ Saburra-the-SandWing has joined the chat ~ 23:58-27 /me throws another pillow 23:58-27 NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! 23:58-33 THE MISERY! 23:58-36 our library lets us get books when we forget the card thigns 23:58-38 /me pats Glow 23:58-45 ~ Scarabthesandwing111 has joined the chat ~ 23:58-48 ~ Scarabthesandwing111 has joined the chat ~ 23:59-25 Hi scarab 23:59-29 ~ Scarabthesandwing111 has left the chat ~ 23:59-31 /me contemplates on throwing her favorite pillow but decides not to 23:59-46 /me cuddles her special pillow instead 23:59-49 Darkspark throws potatos into the air (potato) 23:59-55 /me eats pillow 23:59-56 /me knows Glow's favorite pillow